Unwanted data typically takes a variety forms. For example, “phishing” electronic messages and associated activity have become increasingly sophisticated, to the extent that many private computer users do not have the same level of protection at home as they do in the workplace. Such phishing attacks are becoming significantly more subtle, thus computer users are more likely to be hesitant when they receive an electronic message from a seemly trusted source (e.g. a bank, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.